Uninvited Visitor
by Lucyb13
Summary: short opening someone does not like the fact a certain someone has retuned.
1. Chapter 1

It had been six months, six months since Brendan Brady left the village. It was all too much for him. Lindsey's death really made Brendan think, he was better off in Ireland.

That was good news for me I suppose, no more big tough Brendan to compare myself against, not seeing him everyday getting startled by his voice. Just me and my boyfriend Ste Hay. After Brendan left it was allot easier for me and Ste we had a normal relationship. People didn't judge us. We had the perfect life together. But something happened which ended our perfect life…

It was weird really, I knew something wasn't right from the moment I woke up. Ste wasn't next to me. In fact he wasn't in the flat. Shouting his name my voice seemed to faint into the silence. As if I had been ignored, forgotten about. Walking down the stairs my heart pumped, I don't know why Ste probably nipped to get some bread, I was over -exaggerating. But I wasn't, as I entered the drizzled outside, I wasn't over exaggerating. A pale Ste lie on the hard concrete, blood covering his nose. Conscious thankfully. Just about able to open his eyes, I raced over to him. A tear rolled down my face, "STE" I lifted his head guarding his handsome face. "Brendan is that you" he whispered, my name was Doug not Brendan. Another tear rolled down my face.

"That's my name" echoed a tall figure. Walking closer towards us I saw a hairy man with a smartly groomed tash.

"What have ye been getting ye self into Steven"

I placed Ste's head back onto the ground, and walked back to the flat. I took one glance back. There they were, Brendan and Ste.

I guess it's not going to be 'perfect' no more. Brendan Brady is back.


	2. Chapter 2 Uninvited Visitor

Chapter 2

Turns out I'm hopeless; I'm no good for Ste. If only I knew all this had been going on, Brendan's better for him. At least he can protect him.

I now know what happened, the day Brendan left. Ste kissed Brendan. The thing is I'm not angry or mad. I have no feelings at all. When they kissed it wasn't normal, the sexual tension between them was strong. Strong enough for Ste to think of Brendan when faintly knocked out. Yes Ste did get attacked yesterday, it was deliberate. The day Ste and Brendan kissed, a man named Chris some man Brendan did business with in the past, saw them showing their love for each other. Chris wasn't just a business partner to Brendan; he had strong feelings for him. Feelings that he couldn't control.

When seeing Brendan with Ste, Chris felt that feeling of hurt that I should be feeling. But he took his anger out on Ste, my Ste. The person that I love and cherish, the one that I should have been for when he was going through torture. Instead he went through weeks of getting threatened, and is now lying in a hospital bed. If only he had told me, I could of helped somehow? Now I might lose the man I love. It doesn't help that Brady's back, making matters worse seducing Ste into more than just sex.

I went to visit Ste in hospital today; before I was allowed in the police asked me questions. I only found out at the hospital who caused this, the police said Chris is a regular to them so it was no surprise. I sat down next to Ste, I've never liked hospitals.

"Ste, it's me Doug, I just wish you told me about this" I said gently placing my hand on his pale arm.

Through the window I could see Brendan standing there. I could see it in his eyes he had strong love for Ste. They had a past, a past they can refer too. All me and Ste have is passion for eachother, but that passion isn't strong anymore.

"Bye Ste" I whispered then kissed his soft hand and walked out the room.

Brady gave me a fierce look. He knew what he wanted and that was Ste. If Brendan Brady wants something, he will get it eventually.

The police approached me on the way out,

"Sir, I'm afraid we still haven't tracked Chris down. We will let you know if we find any evidence on how he did this, and where he could be at. Keep in touch" then the woman handed me a card.

"Thank you" I took the card and left the hospital grounds.

My mind was a mile away from reality. This has all happened too fast. Yesterday I and Ste was a happy couple planning our future together. Now his ex is back, he is unconscious in a hospital bed, and to top it all off he's thinking of Brendan not me. Not the man he supposly loves. The one he fell for and said never again. Maybe he is confused but Ste has his own mind. When he wakes up he will choose who he wants. If it's me or Brendan Brady. This Chris doesn't just want Brendan; I have a funny feeling there is more than just jealousy?


End file.
